Lulu/Strategy
Skill Usage * has a fairly low mana cost, meaning that you can use it often in lane to harass. * You can use on allies, enemies, or minions in order to greatly extend the range on and make an unexpected assault on an enemy champion. * Use on invisible champions like to keep them revealed. * Use on high attack speed ally champion such as , , or as they will strongly benefit from the passive. * Always make good decision using . The speed boost and bonus AP on are both very useful, but it using it defensivly may mean that it isn't available to cast when you find that you really need it disable a high damage enemy such as , or , or to interrupt a channel such as or . * Using at rank five on Lulu will allow her to grant 30 additional health with , deal 30 extra damage with , and add 36 damage or shield strength to . * A single rank makes quite mobile, allowing for ganks or wards depending on her build. * has many uses. It can enhance an already disruptive tank with its knockup and slow, make a bruiser virtually impossible to peel off an enemy carry, or even protect a carry of your own. In lane, it can make ganks from champions with a leap or dash ability deadly, or be used to escape enemy ganks. In general, it should be used early and often as its cooldown is far shorter than most ultimates. * does not grab turret or minion aggro when used on an allied champion, knocking up surrounding enemy champions. Thus it can be safely used within turret range. * isn't affected by healing reduction because it will increase health, not restore it. * excels at supporting initiation: attach to a tank, then them to allow them to move into range of the enemy quickly and fire off a to slow much of the enemy team. ** If the tank already can initiate (such as ), you can instead use on yourself for bonus AP. Build Usage * abilities have a good base but scale only moderately well with Ability power. And since much of her effectiveness comes from enabling and disabling others, cooldown reduction will allow you to be more effective then getting straight AP. * At 40% cooldown, you can constantly keep on an ally. * can easily support other champions from the back, leading her to use aura items. ** helps lulu sustain herself and her magic using allies. ** gives you and your allies attack speed for . ** will increase the effectiveness of and on both you and your allies. ** helps you and your allies harass much more. ** Even though would increase the damage from , staying close to enemies is harder then getting close to an ally. * Since adds a lot of damage per attack, you can build as an Attack Speed carry much like , With items like , , , and . * , and are good items for hybrid attack speed/support. Recommended Items Countering * reduces both her disables, as well as her damage output. Making them an ideal item. * does not have a very high natural damage output, so when alone or focused, she'll die quickly without much retaliation. *In lane, will often harass heavily with her . Unlike many piercing skillshots, standing behind minions will not mitigate the damage, so moving erratically can help mitigate damage taken. * has no consistent heal, so poking at her or her lane partner will chop down their health or waste mana trying to shield them. *Wait for to use before trying to use any channeled abilities or heading into the fight. This leaves her without the polymorph or speed and ability power buff, and allows your team to fight without disruption. Whimsy has a fairly high cooldown, especially at earlier ranks, meaning you have a good amount of time to fight before Lulu can use it again. *Watch out for as second bolt will fire from position, meaning that can pick up an unexpected kill on you or a nearby ally if she tags you or a nearby champion/minion with it. *Try to get to waste her ultimate without her team initiating. If uses in conjunction with a great initiating champion such as or , your team will be locked up for a few seconds. **If she does use it, be careful of what you do next. ***While the knock up, health, and slow are disruptive, they don't hurt your team much after the initial knock up, so staying and fighting may be a good option if you can take out the champion before can shield them or give them the ability power and speed buff from . ***If you have to run, beware of the slows from and . If you get slowed by both of them, a polymorph from may take you out if team is nearby. Also keep in mind that extends range, making it a very effective chasing tool if she attaches it to you or a nearby champion/minion. ***Finally, remember that reveals a tagged enemy champion until Pix leaves, making it impossible to juke through bushes or past corners for the duration of the debuff. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1Gs1D2rUIM Category:Champion strategies